Different Shades of Love
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: ONE-SHOT AND DRABBLE COLLECTION. I'm accepting requests so drop it in my Inbox! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Current Story Summary: You know what sucks? When you cheat on your girlfriend for another girl but, you find out she's not bothered by it. What sucks more than that? It's when she immediately replaces you a day after she found out. THIS SUCKS!
1. Almost Perfect

**Well, well... What do you have here? A plot bunny visited bringing me a one-shot so, I'm bringin' it to you! Ohoho! I hope you like this one. Oh and, this is as thanks for your continuous support to When Wrong Things Turn Right. I just noticed that I hit 200+ reviews! Thank you oh so much! Please do watch out for my upcoming stories and my new SoMa story (besides this one), Mess Ups and Turnabouts.**

_**Summary: The sky was clear that day. Blue and white. It wasn't too sunny, not too windy. It was just fine. The day was perfect. Well, almost.**_

_**ALMOST PERFECT**_

The sky was clear that day. Blue and white. It wasn't too sunny, not too windy. It was just fine. The day was almost perfect. They were underneath a tree, Soul and Maka. Yes, their day was perfect. Almost. If it wasn't for the kishin they encountered earlier, it would have been perfect.

"H-Hey, I have something to tell you." The ash-blonde girl said, reaching up to his face.

The white-haired scythe smiled, leaning against her touch. "What is it?"

"Soul, I love you." Maka mumbled, smiling at her partner.

Soul let out a chuckle. "You only say that now?" he said, caressing her face. "Did you know that I do too?" he asked, tucking the strands of her hair behind her ear. Maka was lying down the grass, his lap serving as her pillow. "I love you too, Maka."

"R-Really?" she gasped.

He nodded. "You're so stupid." He smiled at her. "You didn't notice?" he asked, patting her head. She gave a small shake of the head. "I've probably always had..."

He remembered that time he protected Maka from Crona. That time he got his scar. He didn't want her hurt. He'll do everything to keep her safe.

"...And, that never changed and never will." He continued. "I probably am stupid too since I only got to tell you now." He held her hand. "Why did we have to wait for this time to come before we admitted to each other?" he asked. "Did you know that I love your eyes? No matter how much I look at them, I never get tired." He said.

Maka smiled at this, giving a slight nod. "I never knew..."

"And, I love your hands. They're so tough yet, gentle." He squeezed her hand. "Then, your lips. I've always wondered about your lips though." He leaned down to touch her lips with his. It was a brief kiss and yet, they took all the emotions wrapped together with it. When Soul pulled away, he smiled at her. "I've just knew they're so soft." He said, tracing her lower lip with his thumb.

Maka closed her eyes, smiling as she gave Soul's hand a squeeze. "I love everything about you, Soul." She whispered.

Soul nodded, grinning at her. "Of course. I'm the best guy after all." He smirked afterwards. "And you're the best girl there is, Maka."

The meister held on tighter to her weapon. "I love you," she mumbled. "Soul."

Soul closed his eyes as well. "I love you too, Maka." He nodded, still holding on to his meister's hand. "I love it when you say my name, M-Maka." He said. Finally, his voice started to waver as he felt the warmth of her hands slowly vanish. "M-Maka, s-say my name a-again."

There was no more response.

"M-Maka, say my name, please." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he raised her up to bring her face to his. He leaned his head, his forehead meeting hers. "W-Why did we wait so long?" he asked. "I shouldn't have kept my feelings."

He looked around. There was nobody there. "Maka, I'm so sorry." He apologized, wrapping his arms around her body. "I should've p-protected you more."

His meister stayed quiet.

"Don't be so unfair, Maka." He chuckled. "We're partners. Now, lovers." He smiled, pulling her close to him. "You can't leave me like this!" he let go of the tears finally. Her body was slowly losing her warmth. "You can't go!" he shouted at her, still embracing her. "We're supposed to be together! Don't leave me, please!" he begged, looking up the sky. "Don't take her, please." He held tighter to her.

"Do you remember that time when you're fighting those kishins? You're strong, Maka!" he shouted again. "You can't go like this." He pulls away, his hands still steadying her shoulders.

Maka looked like a princess, sleeping. Only, Soul knew that his princess is now entering an eternal sleep. He shook his head. "I should've protected you better." His tears continued to fall. "I should be the one in that state." He glared at his foot which seemed broken already. "Instead, you protected me from that kishin." He looked back at her. "I'm weak Maka, I can't be strong without you." He shook her.

"Wake up..."

No response.

"Maka..."

Still no response.

"Maka, I love you so much."

The rain poured all of a sudden as if joining the stream of salty water pouring from the cheeks of the scythe who lost his meister, best friend and lover. The warmth of her body was now gone completely. She lied in his arm, lifeless.

Yes, the day was almost perfect. If only he wasn't lamenting over her, yes, it would have been perfect.

~FIN~

**Sorry if that's too sad for a first one-shot in this collection. I'll write up a good one so, watch out for it! Also, I'm accepting requests! If you want to request an M-rated fanfic, well, I'll go and make a different story collection containing M-rating stories. So, yeah. Read and review! You'll be blessed!**


	2. All's Well That Ends Well

**Yo! Sorry, wasn't able to put that the last story was just a drabble that came in my head while I was thinking of what would happen if Maka and Soul gets in trouble with a kishin. Thank you for reading that last one!**

**Anyway, here's my 2nd one-shot!**

_**Summary: Soul's asking Maka about love. Maka, on the other hand, never expected how everything turned up. Oh well, all's well that ends well!**_

_**All's Well That Ends Well**_

"Hey Maka," The white-haired death scythe called out to his meister. Said person was sitting down the couch, reading some book while the television was turned on. He didn't get why she's wasting the electricity but he'll have to ponder on that later. There's been a question that he's been willing to ask her for quite some time now.

His meister looked at him, her eyes questioning. "You haven't looked so confused since that last time that Black Star told you he likes Tsubaki." She mumbled, turning back to her book. "Anyway, what is it?"

Soul plopped down next to her on the couch, watching the news which just reported about a storm coming by tomorrow. "What does a person feel when he's in love?" he asked.

Maka stared at him, closing the book. If it was some random question, she wouldn't react this much. But Soul Eater Evans! He's asking what it feels when someone's in love! "Oh my, Soul. Who's the girl?" she crouched down, still on the couch, her face dangerously close to Soul.

She did these a lot the past few days. Usually when she needed an answer to something, Soul noticed. "No! It's not like that." Soul pushed her face away from him. "Hypothetically speaking, if you're in love with me, what would you feel right now?" he asked.

"That's a hard one..." Maka scratched the back of her head, sitting back down the couch. "Why ask all of a sudden?"

Soul shrugged. "I dunno. Felt like it, I guess?"

'That has got to be... the worst excuse he ever thought of', Maka thought. "Well, in normal circumstances, if I'm in love with you..." she blushed. The truth is: she thinks that she is falling in love with her weapon already. If it happens that they didn't have a meister-weapon relationship, she'd probably do this: "I'd feel awkward I mean, isn't that supposed to happen when you're with someone you love? It's awkward still, you're enjoying it."

"What if you're not feeling awkward?" Soul asked. Maka noted that he seemed too engrossed about the topic that she wondered who the lucky girl is. Guys wouldn't ask questions about love if they weren't in love, right?

Maka placed her pointer finger by her chin and looked up. "Well, if the awkwardness is gone, that could mean..." she wondered. "...in normal circumstances, that would mean that the person you love, loves you back?" she smiled at him.

"Have you ever been in love before?" he asked. Maka frowned. Oh great, she's being interrogated by Soul. No way. She isn't confessing. Not today when she just found out that Soul happens to be in love with someone.

She looked away. "Secret." She mumbled through her gritted teeth.

"You haven't, haven't you?" Soul asked, smiling teasingly at her. "Then, where'd you learn that stuff about love?" Soul turned to the book she was reading. Then, he got an idea. "Romance book novels?" he smirked.

The meister sighed at him, opening her book and raising it up face-level. "Seriously, you don't have to know if I've been in love before." She grumbled. Soul chuckled at that. He seemed to be extremely happy all of a sudden. "But I'll let you know, I'm in love right now." She blushed at her slight confession.

Soul tore the book away from her, his eyebrows knitted. "Who is it?" Talk about a sudden turn of mood.

"I won't tell." She scowled. "Now give me back my book."

The stubborn red-eyed albino shook his head. "Hell no, Albarn." He held the book tight. "Not until you tell me who it is."

Maka sighed. "Hypothetical question Soul. In this kind of circumstance, if I'm in love with you and you're asking me who I love, should I confess?" she asked. Soul stopped gripping the book tight and looked at her, his expression was blank. 'Oh my gosh! Looks like he got that hint!' Maka thought.

"You've been telling me about circumstances since earlier..." Soul grumbled, his expression turning to a confused one again. "What do you mean by this kind of circumstance and normal circumstances?" he asked. Maka wanted to flip the table for Soul's stupidity. He didn't get where she was going at earlier! That's just so dumb...

"By normal, I meant, we don't have the weapon-meister relationship." She replied, looking dumbfounded by Soul's lack of common sense.

Soul nodded. "Then, out of my curiosity, I'll ask you again. In this kind of circumstance, what would you do if you're in love with me?"

This was why she was answering as a girl who isn't Soul's meister, because if she did answer as his meister, she's most likely confessing to him. "Then, I'll act normal." She said, keeping a straight face. "I don't want what I feel to ruin our relationship. After all, you might not like me back and my feelings would cause awkwardness. That might affect our relationship."

"Then, what if I love you back?" Soul asked, his face looking serious.

Maka took the book from his hand and started reading again. "Then I'd confess to you." She covered her blushing face with the book. "Now, go away. I'm trying to read here."

"In this kind of circumstance, what if I was the one in love with you?" Maka nearly dropped the book she was holding because of his question.

Maka didn't remove the book in her hand. "You know what? With all the questions you're asking, I can't even hear myself think anymore." She grumbled at him. She looked at him through the side of her eyes and he seemed to be waiting still for her answer. "If you're in love with me, I don't think that's a problem."

She saw his face light up. What is wrong with him? 'Don't tell me he's in love with m- haha, that's impossible!' she thought, shaking her head. He did say this was out of his curiosity. "Well, who's the guy you like then?"

Annoyed, Maka huffed. "He's denser than mercury. He's more stupid than a donkey. He's the jerkiest guy of all." Maka said out loud. "Then again, he's the kindest. He's really handsome. He's really comfortable to be with..." she said. 'I'm describing you, you idiot.' She smiled at the thought. "I'm not sure if it's love I'm really feeling though."

Soul nodded. "How does would you be sure then?" he asked.

"You know, I'll be the one questioning this time, Soul!" she slammed the book close and set it aside by the table. "What do you feel for this girl? It's obvious that you're in love with someone!"

"I'm not sure as well if it's love that I'm feeling." He objected.

Maka sighed. It'll probably hurt to hear about this. The girl Soul likes. "Then what do you feel about her?"

"I'm happy when I'm with her." He smiled. Obviously, he's in love with that girl. Whoever she is, she sure is lucky. "She may be a bit annoying at times but, I don't think she'll be the way she is if she wasn't like that. Though," he paused. "I don't know if it's love or just a crush." He looked straight at her. "If I hold her hand like this," he held Maka's hand, "I get excited. If I'm near her," he pulled her to him. "I feel slightly nervous but happy."

"S-Soul," Maka was on the verge of crying. He held her hand, he didn't seem excited. She's near him and yet, he doesn't seem nervous or happy. "You're in love with her." She tried to get away from him but he didn't let go. "Now, please let me go to my room."

"Then, if I kiss her," Soul started leaning in. "I wonder if I'll feel those butterflies that people talk about." He gently pressed his lips against hers. Maka stopped resisting and just tried to focus on processing what's currently happening.

Soul was kissing her. It was a gentle, sweet and innocent kiss. This was much better than reading about kissing. The best part about it is that, this was her first kiss... And it's with Soul, of all people!

They parted after a while. Soul was blushing with a smile on his face. "You're right. I am in love with you." Soul confessed. "You said it wasn't a problem, right?"

A tear rolled down Maka's cheek then, another. "You're so stupid and troublesome, not thinking about the things you do..." she muttered, wiping her tears. "And what if you're not the guy I love?" she asked.

Soul smiled sadly. "Then I'd make you love me instead."

Soul was surprised when Maka threw her arms around his neck, her lips crashing to his, her force causing him to lie down on his back on the couch. He smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her lips were so soft that he wanted to kiss her longer but, they needed air, of course.

Maka pulled away, panting as she lied down on Soul, her face buried on the crook of Soul's neck. "I love you Maka." Soul whispered to her.

"You're sure now?" she asked, smiling.

"Very." He replied.

"I love you too." Maka said, raising her head and planting a kiss on his cheek. "You really had to ask those questions, huh?"

Soul chuckled patting her head. "I was hesitant. I had the same reason why you wouldn't confess to me."

She couldn't blame him since they've been really good with their soul resonance and if their feelings would cause discomfort between the two of them, it's better to keep it all in. "Why did you decide to confess then?"

The white-haired death scythe smirked. "I heard some guy in school planning to confess to you. There's no way in hell that I'll let him get to you first." Soul said.

"I wouldn't give him attention even if he came first." Maka looked at Soul, smiling.

"Damn right Albarn. You're mine only."

Maka couldn't help but nod in agreement.

In normal circumstances, it wouldn't be so complicated, confessing to the one you like. But in this circumstance, you have friendship, partnership and compatibility at risk. Then again, this isn't such a big matter anymore. After all, all's well that ends well.

~FIN~

**Read and review! You'll be blessed!**


	3. Love Drunk

**A-Yo! BPhantom here bringing you the third oneshot. Sorry if it's all random. I just wondered since Maka's drunk in my other story... (which I updated too, btw) What happens when Soul's drunk? Please read and review! Oh and my two other stories are updated too! Please read 'When Wrong Things Turn Right' and 'Mess Ups and Turnabouts'.**

**Love Drunk**

You know what sucks? When you cheat on your girlfriend for another girl but, you find out she's not bothered by it. What sucks more than that? It's when she immediately replaces you a day after she found out. What sucks the most? She's hanging out with different guys and completely not sad about it. THIS SUCKS! Now, I'm in a bar, drinking to drown this weird feeling.

It all started when...

"_M-Maka..." I mumbled when Maka entered our apartment. She said she'll spend the whole day researching for something in DWMA's library so, I took Ana home. Ana's a meister too in DWMA but unlike Maka, she's more of a 'let's have some sex' person. Maka's more of the conservative type. When she became my girlfriend about six months ago, she only agreed to it when we watched this film in the living room that was too intimate. I admit though that when I made love with Maka that one and only time, take note that I used 'made love' and not sex, it wasn't good, not bad but, satisfying and pleasuring. So yes, Ana was in our apartment, in my bed, naked, with me and Maka stumbled in my room._

_Her eyes were in shock but she made no sound. Ana was looking down, hoping that Maka would go easy on her. Of course, Ana knew who Maka was. "M-Maka..." I called again._

_To my surprise, Maka smiled. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to barge in on you two. I just came home to check on Soul since you said you were sick." Oh yeah... She wanted me to come with her but I didn't and I said I'm sick. "So, I'm glad you're alright Soul." She closed the door. I stood up, wearing my boxer shorts and running to catch Maka._

_She was about to go out the door when I caught her. "Maka!" I shouted._

_Maka's eyes when she faced me... They were lifeless and she had a smile on her face. "Yes?"_

_I shook her. "Maka!"_

_Then, she started laughing. "What are you doing? Go, have fun. It's over between us now so, you're free. I'm sorry I can't fulfil your needs." She backed away, escaping from my grasp. "Goodbye, Soul. I'll be going."_

_Of course, I was worried. But I knew she'd be at Tsubaki's or Liz and Patti's house. I sighed and let it all go._

_When morning came, I went to school to look for Maka and apologize to her. The place I immediately went into was the library. She was there alright but with some other guy. She was smiling as the guy pointed out something on the book. My blood began to boil._

_Maka looked so pretty. She didn't look like she cried over what happened yesterday. In fact, she's seems so happy with that smile all over her face. But I didn't confront her. I decided to wait for her leave the library._

_A good ten minutes passed when Maka went out of the library. I was about to approach her when, another guy, this time it's Hiro, approached her. Maka was being friendly to him and then, Hiro gave her something that's wrapped. He said something and Maka looked so excited for it. She stood on her toes and kissed Hiro on his cheek. The bastard scratched his head while blushing. What the fuck was happening? They walked together to class._

_As usual, she sat on her seat and I sat on mine. We were next to each other and that's good. Now I can talk to her. "Oh, hey Soul." She greeted, smiling at me._

"_What's this?" I asked, glaring at her._

_She raised the wrapped thing that Hiro gave. "Oh this? Hiro-kun gave it to me earlier. He said I might want to give it a read. He said it cheers people up." Maka smiled at me._

_I took it and slammed it on the desk. "That's not what I meant, Maka. Aren't you mad at me for what I did? Why are you smiling, being kind to me? And what's with you hanging around with guys? And you even kissed Hiro on the cheek!" I exclaimed._

"_Well, rather than sulk over you, I guess I shouldn't bother anyway. It doesn't matter to me if you bring girls and have sex with them in our apartment. Just tell me if I have to move out alrea-"_

"_Maka! I'm sorry, okay? Don't act so cold and hit me! Punch me. I deserve it!" I shouted. Who cares if there're other people?_

_Maka just giggled though. "What's wrong with you Soul? Our little lovers-roleplay is done. We're back to being partners. Weapon and Meister." She smiled at me._

_That smile. It's what made my heart clench so painfully. That's it? You thought our relationship was a roleplay? It's like you're telling me that you never loved me. What about those good memories we've made? Those exchange of 'I love you's' and those kisses? Were they for our play too?_

"_Don't look so devastated Soul. You did this." She said with that smile._

Right after that, I knew she was right. I did this. And the way she said that with a smile, I knew I've ruined everything. After that day, Maka's been hanging out with different guys. I caught her embracing this guy once. Everything she did with other guys slowly killed my heart. It's been a week already since then.

I love her. I fucking do. And I'm so stupid for letting lust take over me. What Ana gave me was happiness that's just for a short time. Maka always try to make me happy. She'd do everything in her capability to do so.

"Another beer, dude?" someone said, pushing a glass of beer to me.

"I fucked up, Black Star." I grumbled as he sat beside me. I'm already tipsy but since he gave me another round, oh, what the heck. I drank. "Maka doesn't want me anymore."

"Fuck you, dude." The blue-haired ninja growled. "If Maka doesn't want you back, she wouldn't be crying in her room this very moment, calling Tsubaki to talk to her.

Maka cries? "She never cried for me."

"In front of you and many people, she never did." Black Star said, sighing. "I'm one of those unlucky people who saw her. You should've seen her. All Tsubaki and I did was mention your name and she'd suddenly burst crying." I continued drinking although I'm quite moved that Black Star, the usual nonchalant guy, is talking to me like this. "She loves you so much. How could you be so stupid to cheat on her? That's uncool bro."

"I know." Was all I could reply. My head's spinning and I want to go home. I've got to see Maka. Tell her how much she means to me.

I stood up. "Soul!" Black Star shouted. I just ignored him and went out of the bar, wobbling as I did.

So beer and other alcohol have this effect huh? Why the hell is it so hot? And it's heavy! Wait, where is the way home? My head's heavy and my eyelids are closing by themselves... Annoying... I gotta get to the apartment...

"Soul!" I heard someone call. Wait... I feel dizzy...

Everything went dark after that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I shot my head up, yelping at the pain. Hung over huh. Never knew it hurts so freakin' bad. Hold on... This is...

"Good morning, stupid." Maka said, looking at me. She was carrying a tray in her hand. I'm in her room for some reasons. How did I get here? Anyway, never mind that! She set it down the side table and sat on the edge of the bed, next to me. "You sure drank so hard last night."

I didn't listen to her. Instead, I pulled her to me and hugged her. "I'm so sorry." I mumbled. "Please forgive me, Maka."

"I can't trust you again." Was her reply. That crushed me. "But at the very least, I can try." I felt her hands wrap around me. "I hate it when you do these things. I hate it when you're acting like this." She started sobbing. "I was determined to get over you but now I hate you... Because every time you're acting as if you care for me, you keep making me fall in love with you all over and over again."

Maka was crying in my arms. I'm the reason behind her tears and still, she's saying she loves me. How much more giving can this girl be? I can't believe I put so much pain to her.

"I'm sorry, Maka." I kissed her cheek. "I love you."

Maka sniffed and I wiped her tears. "I know. You also said you loved my tiny tits." She giggled a bit. I stopped moving and looked at her. How the heck... "And I know you love the feel of my hands when you transform into a scythe."

"W-When..." I couldn't figure out how she knew those. Ah... I was drunk!

"You pretty much confessed a lot of things last night." She smiled at me.

"W-What else d-did I say?" I blushed, hoping I didn't blurt out how I love seeing her walking around in nothing but her towel on or something that's totally weird.

Maka kissed my lips briefly and stood up and smiled at me. "I won't tell. It's embarrassing." She said. "Anyway, drink your painkillers, Soul." She went out of the room. "Love you too!"

Drinking... Something I should never do again. Oh well, I have a good feeling that if it wasn't for the alcohol in my system, she wouldn't accept me.

=/=

"_This time, I'll only be yours! I promise!"_

Maka sighed as she leaned against the door to her room that she just closed. "You're so stupid Maka." She mumbled to herself. Last night, Soul was pretty much telling her how much he loves him. Instead of being the sweet kind of confession, everything went all funny. But, with that promise that Soul made to her, she'll believe in him...

... even if he was in love and drunk.

~Fin~

**Review Please! You'll be blessed!**


End file.
